


Pin Cushion

by FantasySwap



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ;), Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, nipple ring, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap
Summary: They save the world, and it’s a couple of weeks before Klaus notices the nipple ring.





	Pin Cushion

**Author's Note:**

> _Klaus finds out Diego got his nipple pierced. Klaus thinks it’s hot as f*ck and he teases Diego with it and flirts with him shamelessly._
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

They save the world, and it’s a couple of weeks before Klaus notices the nipple ring.

 

To be fair, they have all been through a traumatic experience so Klaus feels that this particular indiscretion should be forgiven. Besides, it’s not like Diego parades it about or walks around naked all the time. He’s proud of his own body, Klaus knows, because of the strength and power it holds. He’s put a lot of effort into looking a specific way and Klaus can get behind that. He too enjoys Diego’s body, but for some very different reasons.

 

No, Diego always walks around in tight leather costumes or turtleneck sweaters that completely cover him up from head to toe, so it’s a rare treat to see him topless. Klaus has only ever caught the back of him, muscles rippling and dripping wet having just come out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. It’s always a tease, always delicious but never enough. Klaus needs more of it. More of Diego.

 

So if he engineers a situation where he gets to see a little bit more of the man, who can really blame him?

 

It’s late and he’s drunk, but the club he’d been hanging out at is so close to Diego’s boxing ring slash apartment that it would be a crime not to drop in and say hi. Plus, if the fact that it’s two in the morning means that Diego will be in his sleepwear and consequently won’t be wearing a t-shirt then that is purely coincidental.

 

Klaus just about manages to make it to Diego’s door before he flops against the wall. He doesn’t have the strength or the coordination to lift his arms and knock, so he just bangs his forehead against Diego’s door until there’s a muffled yell from inside and it’s swinging open to reveal Diego, wearing a thin pair of grey sweatpants and nothing else.

 

There’s a brief moment where they take each other in. Klaus knows what Diego must be thinking: he’s wearing a skintight black dress with torn up fishnet tights underneath, and enough eyeliner to rival a catwalk model. He was wearing bright red lipstick, but throughout the night he’s kissed so many people and drunk from so many different bottles that it’s mostly been rubbed off, leaving a red smear across his mouth and cheek. Diego blinks in surprise.

 

“Klaus?” He asks, blearily, because it is the early hours of the morning and Klaus did just rudely wake him up. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Is that any way to treat your favourite brother?” Klaus puts a hand to his chest in mock hurt, brushes past Diego and into the apartment to look around. There isn’t much here, just a desk, a sofa, a wardrobe and a nice, big double bed. Perfect.

 

“Are you drunk?” Diego frowns, watching Klaus glide around and trail his fingers over every surface in sight. Klaus diplomatically chooses to ignore the question.

 

“Can I stay the night?” He asks instead.

 

“No,” despite this, Diego shuts the door behind him and walks back inside with a sigh.

 

“But what if I get attacked on the way home!” Klaus objects loudly and obnoxiously. Diego winces like Klaus is giving him a headache and, honestly, it wouldn’t be the first time. “What if some big angry man tries to take my virtue, and you could have prevented it? Do you want that on your conscience, Diego? Do you?”

 

Diego groans dramatically and flops down on the bed on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Fine,” He says reluctantly. “But shut up. I wanna go to sleep.” Klaus is just about to accept these conditions, as much as he may not want to, and just admire the way Diego’s stomach muscles flex as he breathes, the way that bending his elbow makes his biceps look even bigger. Then something catches his eye, something that looks so out of place on his strong, tough, big brother Diego.

 

“Hold on,” Klaus starts gleefully. “Is that a—”

 

It is. Small and silver and shiny, glimmering as it catches the light from Diego’s bedside table. Klaus sits gingerly on the edge of Diego’s bed and tries to crawl upwards as surreptitiously as he can until he’s kneeling on the mattress next to Diego’s head, close enough to touch.

 

“When the fuck did you get a nipple ring?” He asks. Diego’s eyes fly open and, surprisingly, his cheeks flush with colour. Not something he wanted to advertise, evidently.

 

“Shut up.” He says stubbornly, tries to sit up, but Klaus puts a hand on his shoulder and guides him back down. For whatever reason, Diego doesn’t object and instead goes with the movement obediently until he’s laying on his back, hands resting on the pillow beside his head, watching Klaus with wide, curious eyes.

 

“When?” Klaus asks, with purpose this time, because Jesus fuck. Klaus had thought Diego was attractive before, but this blows everything else out of the water. This is a level above attractiveness: this is so fucking hot.

 

“Like, ten years ago.” Diego answers in a small voice. Klaus hums noncommittally, ghosts his fingers over the piercing a few millimetres above the skin without ever actually touching it. Diego shudders.

 

“Is it sensitive?” Klaus asks after a few seconds of silence, very pointedly not looking at Diego’s face. Instead he looks at his chest, at the way his nipple hardens under the scrutiny and the way the ring shifts incrementally with the tiny movement. He swallows, his throat suddenly dry, and desperately needs to find out the answer.

 

“Yeah,” Diego replies, and his voice is completely hoarse. “Very.”

 

Klaus ducks his head ever so slightly and purses his lips; very deliberately he blows a stream of cool air over Diego’s nipple. The man cries out, a startled little, ‘ah!’ that has Klaus’ pupils dilating. When he looks down Diego is hard, and he looks so very ashamed of himself that Klaus almost feels bad when he lets out a delighted laugh.

 

“Well, the more you know.” He leers, patting Diego’s shoulder companionably before crawling off the bed towards the sofa, leaving Diego in a state of confused arousal.

 

The next morning, when Klaus wakes at the fucking crack of dawn, he smooths down his skirt and straightens out his fishnets, then turns to Diego. The man is still asleep in bed, the thin sheet covering him from the waist down, and his nipple ring glints in the light of the morning sun. Klaus tucks his hair behind his ears and places a soft, chaste kiss right over Diego’s nipple. The man frowns in his sleep and shivers, goosebumps popping up all over his skin.

 

Damn. Sensitive is an understatement.

 

***

 

Everyone always complains about Klaus having a memory like a goldfish, but he always remembers the things that matter. His first time? Not so much. Diego having a nipple ring? Hell fucking yes.

 

The next time they see each other is one of their weekly excursions to a diner a few blocks away from the mansion. They’re trying to rebuild each other, Klaus supposes, one strip of bacon at a time, and for that he has to give his family credit. It’s hard to admit you’re fucked up, and even harder to do anything about it.

 

Klaus is the last to arrive, with Ben nagging at him incessantly. Yes, Klaus _knows_ he wants waffles, but telling him thirty million times isn’t going to allow him to move at the speed of sound. He’s frazzled as it is when he shows up at the diner to see everyone else already seated in their usual booth, and it definitely doesn’t help when Klaus sees Diego wearing just a thin white t-shirt. It’s a hot day, granted, but there’s something dirty about the way his arm fills the short sleeve.

 

You’d have to be specifically looking for it to notice it, Klaus admits to himself, but the t-shirt is so skintight that Klaus can fucking see the outline of the nipple ring through the fabric. He inhales sharply, approaching the table with purposeful strides.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he grins in greeting, then eyes the right side of the booth. Five is closest to him, with Diego sitting next to him closest to the window. “If you don’t mind, I’d like the window seat.”

 

“We aren’t on a plane, Klaus, Jesus.” Allison rolls her eyes, but it’s good natured so he just winks at her and shrugs, ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ flashing, just a tease of skin and ink. Diego swallows, and Klaus knows he isn’t going to bring it up. It’s been a few days, and sure they haven’t seen each other in that time, but Diego isn’t the type to pick at his scabs. He’ll keep his mouth shut unless Klaus does, and there’s something about that that just feels… _powerful_.

 

“Move along, please.” He urges impatiently, flapping his hands until Five sighs and slides out of the booth. Diego stands up and moves to get out as well but Klaus is already moving, stepping between the table and the seat so he can’t. It’s cramped and their knees knock together awkwardly, but it allows Klaus to drag his palm along Diego’s chest and have it look innocent. Okay, well, maybe not innocent, but at least it looks more like he’s doing it for balance and less like he’s doing it to feel his brother up in public.

 

Diego stiffens imperceptibly as soon as Klaus touches him. Klaus grins manically at him, eyes catching, and very meanly, very deliberately slides his palm over Diego’s nipple. He can feel the nipple ring under his hand, feels his nipple pebble through his clothes, and he fucking loves it. Diego is so sensitive, so easy at even the slightest touch. It’s fun to just tease him, and Klaus desperately hopes he’ll get an opportunity to lay Diego out and play with him for hours on end.

 

“Sorry,” Klaus murmurs right to Diego’s face, and smirks, very clearly not sorry. Diego flushes and tries to lean away from Klaus’ touch but he’s trapped between a rock and a hard place - literally - and there’s nowhere for him to go. Klaus makes one more aborted movement and his thigh completes a slow drag over Diego’s crotch, consolidating what Klaus already knew about his big brother.

 

Diego gets hard whenever anybody so much as fucking breathes on his piercing.

 

“Next time show up on time, maybe, Klaus?” Five suggests a little bitchily, but Klaus has got bigger fish to fry now that he’s all but figured Diego out, so he doesn’t waste energy stressing about his big-little brother’s bad attitude. Luther and Allison have been at it for decades, but that’s one thing. Diego is different. Diego, even though he is absolutely not innocent, is completely innocent. Diego is the one that, out of all of them, would probably never consider fucking his brother, or indeed letting his brother fuck him. Diego, Klaus knows, will require Special Attention.

 

“Sure thing, tater tot.” Klaus beams in the face of Five’s annoyed stare, and pretends he doesn’t notice the heat radiating off Diego in waves. Under the privacy that the table gives them, Klaus knocks their knees together and slides a bare foot over Diego’s ankle, laughing when he jerks away in shock. Diego can be such a fucking prude, Jesus.

 

“Anyway, where were we?” Allison smiles at Klaus even though he must have interrupted her train of thought. Klaus loves Allison. Diego is his favourite, but he loves Allison.

 

“I think we should sell the house.” Luther blurts out, and next to him Diego freezes. It’s not so much out of appal or distress that everyone is so startled, it’s just outright shock. That house is where they grew up and, despite whatever personal ghost they each have hanging around that place, it was their home.

 

“But what— what about mom?” Diego stammers, looking between Allison and Five like they’re the only ones whose opinions matter. To be fair he’s not wrong: Klaus will agree to whatever the majority decide on and he suspects Vanya will do the same, but it just shows how ingrained the habits that Reginald forced upon them are.

 

“We’ll find somewhere her to go.” Luther suggests, hand waving it away as though he genuinely believes that’ll be enough to satisfy Diego. Diego clenches his jaw.

 

“What, like, a huh– home?” He spits. Before anyone can reply he’s slapping his hands down onto the table and standing up, shaking the cutlery on their napkins. He slides past Five and out of the booth, storming away in the direction of the bathroom. Klaus watches him go for a second in silence.

 

“So much for team building.” He snorts eventually, standing up. “I’ll go after him. Someone order Ben waffles.”

 

He finds Diego in the bathroom, hands on either side of the sink with water dripping off his chin. He’s breathing heavily like maybe he’s holding back tears, and Klaus could not have come at a better time. He’s able to get all the way up behind Diego before he even looks up and notices that he’s no longer alone.

 

“Fuck!” He cries, face blanching in the mirror. “Jesus, Klaus, warn a guy.”

 

Klaus shrugs, unapologetically. “Came to check you’re okay. Are you okay?” Diego shrugs, stony expression frozen onto his features.

 

“I can’t believe they’re seriously considering that. Does he really think it’ll be that easy to just… find mom a new home?” He rants, and it reminds Klaus of when they were kids and Diego and Luther would have yet another argument. Diego would go to Klaus and Luther would go to Allison to bitch about it, and the two would have to act as peacemakers.

 

But they’re not thirteen anymore, and a lot has changed.

 

“He’s not thinking about mom.” Klaus explains, picking his words carefully. “He’s just thinking about possibly selling the mansion. We’d get a lot for it, retired superheroes and all.”

 

“Exactly!” Diego cries, upset verging onto aggressive, and Klaus can’t have that. “He’s not thinking of mom! He’s just—”

 

Klaus reaches out and tugs on his piercing through his t-shirt, not hard enough to actually hurt but hopefully enough to send delicious shiver down Diego’s spine, a warning. It’s enough to silence him, and his mouth hangs open in a silent moan.

 

“You act like a kid.” Klaus’ lip curls into a sneer-smile. He slips his fingers under the hemline of Diego’s t-shirt, fingertips dancing over the too-warm skin of his stomach, glides up his chest. Diego remains stock still, so Klaus holds the thin metal ring between his thumb and forefinger delicately and twists it teasingly. It loops through Diego’s pierced nipple real easy, and Diego’s chest heaves under the force of his heavy breathing.

 

“Shit,” Klaus murmurs, transfixed with the way Diego’s nipple feels under the pad of his thumb, warm to the touch and firm. “This, Diego, I can’t believe you never told me about this.”

 

And he really can’t. He thinks about a nineteen year old Diego going to a tattoo parlour maybe, taking his top off and rubbing his nipple to hardness so that they could pierce it. He wonders how Diego first discovered its sensitivity was something that could be transferred into pleasure, not just pain.

 

“It’s so hot, Di.” He coos, pressing real close and looking up at Diego with fuck-me eyes and a pout. Diego’s expression would be called alarm if Klaus couldn’t feel the man’s cock pressed up against his thigh, hard through his jeans. “So hot. You ever let anyone kiss it, baby?”

 

Shakily, Diego nods. Klaus doesn’t do jealousy— it’s just not his thing. Possessiveness is one thing, because Klaus needs his toys shiny and new and unbroken, and he’s never liked sharing, but jealousy is not something that really bothers him. So instead of feeling a rush of bitter resentment to whoever got to taste metal against Diego’s skin first, Klaus just curls his lips into a smile and brushes them over Diego’s jaw.

 

“Feel good?” He asks.

 

“Felt good.” Diego confirms. Klaus scrapes his nail over Diego’s nipple, sudden and unprovoked. The man goes rigid, spine ramrod straight and eyes squeezed shut as though in pain, but his hips jerk forward once into Klaus’ thigh like he just can’t help it. Klaus laughs, delighted, and removes his hand from under Diego’s shirt.

 

“Don’t act like a child, Diego.” He says, a parting shot. “We aren’t kids anymore.”

 

***

 

They decide to sell the house. Grace is going to move in with Diego for a while until they find her her own place, somewhere she won’t have to follow anyone’s orders or do anything she doesn’t want to do. Klaus is reclining in Diego’s bed, head hanging over the edge of his bed. He’s just finished a joint, so he’s slow and lazy and a little horny, tongue thick in his mouth. When Diego comes in and does a double take at the sight of Klaus in his bed, he just laughs silently.

 

“Di, baby.” He croons, falling off the bed in a tangle of limbs. He rights himself and manages to sit on the edge of the bed without causing any accidents, legs spread invitingly. “How’s my favourite pin cushion?”

 

Diego flushes, like he always does when Klaus teases him like this. Klaus wonders if the blush goes all the way from his cheeks, down his neck to his chest. He doesn’t reply, just moves as though he’s going to back out of the doorway and leave. Klaus can’t have that.

 

“Hey, wait! _Diego_! I’m only teasing you, your left nipple and I have a very intimate relationship.” He winks lewdly, grinning when Diego wrinkles his nose up in confusion.

 

“What are you doing in here, Klaus?” He asks tiredly, looking around the room. Klaus gets it, really he does. Leaving is hard for all of them and it’s going to be difficult to say goodbye to the only childhood they’ve ever known, even if it was a sack of shit, but it’s going to be especially difficult for Diego. He’s held onto their childhood in a way that none of the others have— immortalising not only the good memories but also the bad like they’re his own personal trophies as well as his own personal crosses to bear. It’s almost as if he can’t make up his mind.

 

In other words, Klaus thinks fondly, Diego is really fucking confused. So it makes sense that he’d be confused about this too, about why he pops a boner any time his little brother twists his nipple like they’re in third grade.

 

“C’mon,” Klaus beckons him over, limbs moving freely from the weed. “Come here. Come sit with me.”

 

Diego sidles towards him hesitantly. It’s obvious that Klaus has been waiting for him - he’s sitting in Diego’s bed after all - and they both know why, but Diego, bless him, doesn’t mention this at all. Instead he sits next to Klaus with a set jaw and avoids Klaus’ eye as rigidly as possible. Alright then, Klaus will just have to try another approach.

 

He rests his hand over Diego’s cheek, the one furthers away from him, and scrapes his fingernails through the stubble there. It’s easy to urge Diego to look at him, he follows suggestions like Luther followed dad’s orders: easy and without complaint - but his lips are still stubbornly pressed together. Hmm.

 

“What do you say,” Klaus hums suggestively. “We say goodbye to your room one last time? Make it a real corker, give you something to remember it by?” Then he’s swinging a leg over Diego’s waist and climbing into his lap, settling him ass over Diego’s rising cock. Diego startles, hands flying up to make sure Klaus doesn’t fall off - ever the gentleman - and using this to his advantage Klaus puts a hand in the centre of Diego’s chest, pushes him backwards until he wobbles and falls onto his back.

 

He’s still looking up at Klaus like he can’t quite believe this is happening. Klaus can’t quite believe it either really, but Diego just looks so pretty, and he wants to tug on the man’s nipple with the piercing between his teeth.

 

So he does.

 

He ducks his head easily, scrabbles at the buttons on Diego’s shirt until they’re flapping around his shoulders and Klaus has a clear run at the man’s chest. He starts by peppering his chest in chaste kisses: they would be innocent if it wasn’t for the way he’s also grinding his ass onto Diego’s cock in tight little circles that get him squirming underneath.

 

Diego lets out a sobbing, hiccuping wet noise when Klaus finally presses his lips to his nipple. It’s hard and warm, a contrast to the cool metal. Klaus lets the tip of his tongue poke out, dots it against Diego’s nipple like he’s trying to do fucking morse code. Diego shudders and Klaus curls his tongue a little, runs it in circles like it’s a fucking lollipop.

 

“Kuh– Klaus.” Diego is crying real tears by the time Klaus gives in and takes his nipple between his lips, piercing and all. It’s cool on his tongue but he licks flat over it and Diego shakes, hips thrust. Klaus tries to rock with the sudden movement and ends up grinding down onto Diego a little harder than he intended. They moan in tandem, the vibrations around the metal through Diego’s chest making the sensation even more thrilling.

 

“They really are sensitive, huh baby?” Klaus grins, grazes his teeth over the bud. Diego is shaking like he’s about to vibrate right out of his skin, and Klaus - with no idea how exactly he knows - knows his brother is about to come in his pants. He’s about to come in his pants like a fucking teenager because of Klaus, because of Klaus’ ass over Diego’s cock and Diego’s nipple in Klaus’ mouth. It’s heady and twisted and wrong: Klaus revels in it.

 

Ever so gently he takes the ring between his teeth and makes eye contact with Diego: Diego, who looks terrified and enraptured at the same time with no clue what Klaus is going to do next. Klaus has always prided himself on being a bit of a wildcard, and he supposes this proves it.

 

“One day,” Klaus pants through the metal in his mouth. He tugs on it a little, enough to startle a surprised moan out of Diego. “I’m gonna change your piercing. I’ll slide this one out real slow, make you feel it, then I’ll lick it all over. Suck it till you’re fucking crying. I wonder if I can get some real pretty piercings, doll you all up for me, what do you say?”

 

Apparently he says nothing, because all he can do is pant and moan and cry out in response, body thrumming with energy, nowhere for it to go. Klaus fucks down onto Diego’s cock a little harder than before, gets his fingers over the man’s other other nipple now.

 

“You think you’d get this one done? Would you let me do it? I’d get it nice and hard first, make it real easy. I’d make it so you wouldn’t feel a thing.” Diego pants wetly against the side of Klaus’ neck. “Or what about your cock? Should I suck that instead, pierce that? Imagine how sensitive that would feel if I put it in my mouth?”

 

Diego is making gut punched little, ‘uh, uh’ noises that Klaus just can’t get enough of. He pinches Diego’s nipple between two fingers on and off until it’s red and sore looking, bruised around the areola. He leans forward until he can speak directly into Diego’s ear.

 

“What do you say?” Klaus whispers, and nips his earlobe gently. It’s enough to set Diego off and he shudders, goes stiff and still, and Klaus can feel a wet patch expanding under his ass where Diego must have come in his jeans. A laugh bubbles up inside him.

 

“Oh, baby.” He says, forehead thunking against Diego’s chest. He can’t get his cock out fast enough, strokes it with one hand and uses the other for balance with the ball of his palm resting right over Diego’s oversensitive nipple. He keeps making aborted rocking motions with his hips until Diego is whimpering from hypersensitivity. Klaus rubs his thumb over the head of his dick, catches the precome bubbling at the tip and rubs it over Diego’s puffy pierced nipple.

 

“ _Klaus_.” Diego says, in a voice that Klaus knows will stay with him forever, and then he comes. He’s helpless to stop it, dick pulsing in his own hand and spurting out come all over Diego’s bare chest. He strokes himself through it until he can see straight again, see Diego splayed our covered in come and saliva and tears.

 

He rolls off his brother, bone tired and fuzzy from his high.

 

“Well,” He starts. “You think you can add that to the memory bank?”

 

Diego laughs at the absurdity of the situation.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He says.

 


End file.
